Artificial
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU). In his home world, one ridden by war, Lincoln was deemed as nothing but a tool created to serve as the ultimate weapon. He never bothered defying his purpose before, that is, until he suddenly finds himself on Earth with ten lively girls. With their help, Lincoln will begin to discover what it truly means to be human while hopefully teaching them a thing or two himself…
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm FireSlash and welcome to my new story: 'Artificial.' Now, this was a concept that's been in my head for a while that I wanted to try writing, being inspired from several pieces fiction such as Danganronpa 2, a story on Fictionpress titled 'The Knight in Stainless Steel,' and a Loud House fanfic titled 'I'm Back.' I'm not sure exactly how this story will play out, but I do hope you enjoy it. Before we begin though, I want to address some stuff.**

 **1\. Lucy in this fic will be 11 years old while Lincoln himself will be 13 due to plot.**

 **2\. As the story progresses, you will learn more and more about Lincoln's home world. Do not worry about that.**

 **3\. Pairings will be decided by you guys. Since Lincoln's not related to any of his sisters in this universe, I have absolutely no problem pairing him with one of them, as long as the age difference isn't too drastic.**

 **Now, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

 _'Do not let the roles you play in life make you forget that you are human.' - Roy T. Bennett_

0000

Location: Thea (Dimension 427)

Thea was once the pinnacle of beauty. To the Theons of the past, it was widely agreed the planet was the closest thing to perfection. In no other planet would you find such breathtaking landscapes and such a variety of living organisms living in perfect harmony. Resources such as land, water, and food were plentiful while natural disasters were rare, making living conditions ideal for starting a settlement. Disease was hardly an issue as well, for very few harmful bacteria could survive there. Even the star it orbits, simply known as 'Ignesco,' was young, meaning life could continue to thrive for billions of years before the star eventually explodes. In short, Thea was simply paradise.

Key word; was. Today, Thea is hardly the planet it once was. Most of the animal and plant species have gone extinct, nearly all of the water is polluted, and a good chunk of the planet's natural landscapes were destroyed long ago. With the extinction of several organisms who used to kill disease bringing bateria, illnesses have been running rampant while the amount of natural disasters that occur on the planet has increased due to the destruction of key geographical regions.

Why was this the case? Well, for nearly two centuries, the people of Thea have been at war. On one side was the empire of Samiah, rulers of the planet's northern hemisphere. Their opponents? The empire of Adio, the rulers of the planet's southern hemisphere. Both nations were fighting for full control of the planet, not liking how the other rules their land.

Running the empire of Samiah when the war first began was Kei Aten, who ruled his land with an iron fist. He was someone who loved order, bringing an end to those who chose to disturb the peace. It didn't matter what the crime was; robbery, murder, arson, anyone deemed a criminal was executed. Now, not everyone who commits a bad deed gets killed. For example, children were usually given warnings instead while the mentally insane were placed in mental wards to cure them of their sickness. It because there were such severe consequences for a bad deed that Samiah hardly had any crime.

Now, compared to the strictness of Kei, Adrian Bourne, emperor of Adio at the time, was rather lax. Instead of tackling crime the way Kei did, Adrian prioritized raising the quality of the empire's living conditions. Architecture, technology, and developing healthier methods of eating were his main focus. As such, while Samiah was safer to live in, the people of Adio generally lived longer on average.

Because Adrian valued Theon life greatly, he decided to invade Samiah, believing they needed his help. Unfortunately, the Theons of Samiah loved how their ruler was running his empire, causing them to fight back. Thus began the large war that's lasted two hundred years and counting...

0000

"Lord Trystane," a Samiahian general addressed his superior, bowing down in respect. A tanned skinned individual standing at six feet five inches, Trystane Aten was just as intimidating as his great grandfather. The man had black hair slicked to the side, green eyes, and a well toned body. He was just as feared as he was respected.

Noticing the general, the man gave him a soft nod. "You may speak."

"We've received reports that the Adians recently launched a surprise attack on the Hunter Islands. Currently, our forces located there are attempting to fight them off, but we do not know how long we can last. They possess the number's advantage."

Hearing this caused Trystane to snarl. The Hunter Islands were an important piece of land the Samiahian empire owned, a good amount of their food being grown there. "Not only do they launch a sneak attack, but they're trying to win the war by draining our supplies? How cowardly can their leader get?" The man then began thinking of what he could do to drive off the opposing forces. "...Send three thousand soldiers to the islands as well as the secret weapon."

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" The general asked skeptically. "The weapon is still recovering after the last time it was used."

"We have no choice," The emperor growled before standing up. "If we want to keep the Hunter Islands, then we need to use the weapon. It's our only hope…"

00000

In Chomo, the capital of Samiah, there was an underground base no one other than the emperor's most trusted allies knew existed. Known simply as the 'Rebirth Zone,' its secrecy was probably for the best, for if the public knew what was going on down there, they'd probably riot. In the underground base, Theons were artificially grown. As they were not truly Theon, they only exist to serve as the ultimate killing machines. Given superhuman strength, agility, reflexes, and intellect, they generally served their purpose well. Of course, they aren't invisible. Whenever they are deployed, the artificial Theons hardly make it back alive. They were well aware of their purpose, so death hardly scared them. What did was failing any sort of mission. Yeah, it was quite obvious they weren't treated well…

Artificial Theons begin their lives in pods, where scientist begin giving them their superhuman gifts. They stay inside their pods until they're matured enough, which usually occurs after a few weeks where they take the appearance of a ten year old. Once out of their pods, they begin to mimic Theon characteristics, such as the need to eat and drink, displaying emotions, and aging like regular Theons. It is then that they begin undergoing an excruciating training process, where their emotions are crushed and they learn how to take lives without any problems. When that's done, they're finally sent out to the battlefield to complete their mission, or die trying. At no point are they given a name, only being identified via number codes given to them when they're created.

It was rare for an artificial Theon to live longer than a few months after they exit their pods, but they do exist. In fact, the longest living artificial Theon was currently three years old. His survival was to be expected though, for he was the most powerful artificial Theon created thus far. Stronger and faster than the rest of his kind, this specific artificial Theon was born through a different process, one which pushes modern science to the extreme. As such, he was the only one of his kind, all the others perishing before they could even emerge from their pods. Now, if the Samiahian empire could master creating more of his kind, then they'd be unstoppable. One Alpha, the classification name the only survivor went by, could wipe out an entire army, but due to the amount of time the Alpha requires to recharge after using his full power, he was only used in emergencies.

Now was one of those times.

Walking around the the Rebirth Zone, Trystane lazily eyed the various artificial Theons locked up in small cells, waiting for their turn to be transported to the battlefield. Eventually, he arrived at a large black door guarded by two intimidating Samiahians. One look at their leader was enough to make them move out of the way. Pulling out a card and inserting it into the card reader, Trystane began walking down the small hallway the black door led to, stopping only when he arrived at the only cell located at the end of the hallway. In the cell was the Alpha himself, unit 67306, otherwise known as Lincoln. Being the only survivor of his kind, the scientists decided to give him a more appropriate name to commemorate this fact.

Appearing to be thirteen years old, the white haired Lincoln was simply staring at a wall, not being given anything to do to pass the time. With a loud knock on the glass preventing Lincoln from escaping, the emperor managed to get his attention.

"Get up," Trystane commanded him. "You've got shit to do."

Lincoln briefly gave the man a curious glance. His last mission was a week ago and he was usually given two weeks to recharge. Despite this, the boy complied as he began putting some glowing blue handcuffs on him. It wasn't his place to question the man running the Samiahian empire. After all, he was just an artificial Theon, he had no voice in terms of his destiny…

0000

Now on an aerial-wing, a jet shaped aircraft often used by the Samiahian military due to their ability to nearly break the sound barrier, Lincoln began getting ready for his mission. All he needed to do was make sure the Adians didn't rough up the Hunter Islands too much, a seemingly easy task for the boy.

"We'll be flying over the warzone in forty five seconds," The ariel-wing's pilot informed Lincoln through the intercom. Hearing this, Lincoln first took out a dark blue cube from his pocket. Setting it to the side, he then opened a secret hatch on the shoulder pads he was wearing and pressed the button hidden within. Doing so caused the boy to be surrounded completely by a bluish robotic suit of armor made up of a metallic substance known as Invinsium. True to its name, Invinsium was a powerful metal designed to withstand a lot of punishment. In addition to the armor's ability to enhance the capabilities of the Theon wearing it and that it allows the wearer to fly, the Invinsium suit of armor was perhaps one of Samiah's most advanced pieces of technology. But Invinsium was also very limited, being a Theon made material and all, so suits made of it were only given to the best of the best.

When the suit fully surrounded his body, Lincoln took the small cube and pressed one of its faces. Tossing it up, it began expanding in size before it transformed into a medium sized ray gun. He was now ready to kick some ass.

"Arriving in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, NOW! Go! Go! Go!"

With no hesitation, Lincoln leaped out the air-wing and began descending towards the ground. Pointing his gun at the Adian soldiers below, Lincoln began firing blue beams of light from his gun, causing several Adian soldiers to disintegrate once the energy blasts touched them. The Adians noticing how their comrades began suddenly disappearing, some of the soldiers looked up, only for their eyes to widen in fear upon seeing the falling boy, knowing full well what the Alpha was capable of.

"ALPHA ALERT!" One of the Adians shouted, causing some of them to aim their guns at Lincoln. Not a second later, they began shooting at him, only for the boy to retract the suit as he he took the beams of energy head on. Already surprised at Lincoln's move, the Adians were in for a shock as Lincoln began absorbing the shots, not being harmed by them. You see, the material used to power the energy guns used by both the Adians and Samiahians was a crystal known as 'Ignium.' Ignium has the unique property in which it absorbs heat while also refracting it at twice its initial temperature as of beams of light. Usually only found near the planet's core, scientists have managed to recreate it, using it as a valuable energy source. The guns used by both sides utilizes the Ignium's unique property to produce lethal projectiles, the guns being specially designed so that the user doesn't get burned by holding the weapon. As for why Lincoln can absorb such deadly particles, his skin was designed to take in the rays of light the crystals produced. As long as he releases the energy in less than a few minutes, he'll be fine.

Reactivating his suit, Lincoln pointed his feet towards the ground right before making impact with the ground. With the combined might of Lincoln's superhuman strength and the Invinsium's incredible durability, the boy was not harmed despite having fallen such a great distance. Having landed in the middle of the Adian forces (crushing about five of them), he then deactivated his suit. While the Adians continued to blast him, the boy's eyes began glowing orange. Slamming his two fists together, the boy then released all the energy in him in the form of a large explosion. When the smoke dissipated, it was revealed Lincoln managed to take out a fourth of the Adian army present. Quickly reactivating his suit, the boy took to the skies, sniping as much as the remaining Adian soldiers as he could while trying to avoid the blasts aimed at him. While his Invinsium armor could take some hits from the crystals, enough blasts could destroy the metal.

So far, Lincoln was doing a good job at helping the Samiahians kill the opposing army, the battle now going in their favor. Alas, all good things must come to an end, for after a while, something ended up ramming into Lincoln, sending him quite a distance from the fight. Groaning, Lincoln began scanning the skies for whatever it was that hit him, causing him to notice a feral looking humanoid with bat wings flying at him, covered in natural armor.

"Damn Exorcists," Lincoln muttered, avoiding the incoming creature as it tried smashing him into the ground. Exorcists were the Adian counterpart to Samiah's artificial Theons. Like artificial Theons, Exorcists were grown in labs and were created to serve as the perfect killing machines. In terms of physical strength, the average Exorcists were stronger than Lincoln himself. They also had natural weapons, their claws being enough to rip apart most metals. However, they lacked the enhanced intellect artificial Theons had, a weakness easily exploited by any artificial Theons who run into them. Because of this, it was harder to tell which was more dangerous.

Aiming his gun at the creature, Lincoln began firing at it, managing to chip it's natural armor. With the blasts only being a minor nuisance, it tried lunging at the boy, only for Lincoln to grab it before tossing it into a nearby tree. When it began getting back up, Lincoln pounced on its back as he put the creature in a headlock. Like all living things, it needed to breath. Sadly, even with the increased strength his suit gave him, the Exorcist managed to free himself from the boy's hold, tossing him to the side. Jumping back up, Lincoln was about to blast the creature with his gun again, only for the Exorcist to fire a beam of energy from its mouth, sending the boy flying into a rock, destroying it. Groaning, Lincoln got back up quick enough to avoid yet another energy blast. This was honestly confusing the boy. Exorcists normally couldn't shoot energy, so why was this one doing so?

Avoiding another energy blast, Lincoln began thinking, his brain to arrive at a possible conclusion a second later. Perhaps the Adian managed to make their own enhanced version of the Exorcist, one who would be able to go head to head with him? Realizing this, Lincoln began focusing a bit more on the creature.

Opening its mouth, the Alpha Exorcist began to fire a beam of energy, one Lincoln tried to dodge. Unfortunately, he failed, getting pushed back into a tree. Before he could recover, the beast picked him up, flew up to the tree tops, and slammed the boy into the ground, creating a large crater. Though he had the Invinsium suit on, he still felt the impact, something he didn't like. If he didn't step up his game, he was going to die here…

Looking up, he noticed the Alpha Exorcist preparing another beam of energy. It was then Lincoln had a crazy idea. When the Exorcist fired the beam, Lincoln removed his suit, taking the blast head on. Doing so ended up causing the boy to experience excruciating pain as he absorbed the energy. Like he predicted, the blast was simply a more powerful version of the one fired from his gun.

Believing it had killed the boy, the Exorcist was about to fly away, only for it to notice the boy had not died. Now angry, it began preparing another ray beam, one bigger than the last as Lincoln prepared to expel the energy he had just absorbed. Ready to kill their opponent, both beings fired their collective attacks at the same time, causing them to collide with one another, a massive explosion happening a few seconds later as a result of the power of the two attacks.

Due to how quickly it grew, neither Lincoln or the Exorcist were able to escape the incoming explosion.

That explosion was the last thing Lincoln would ever see before he closed his eyes for what he believed will be forever.

0000

Location: Earth (Dimension 1)

For a small town, Royal Woods was quite rowdy. There was never a day where calmness could prevail. Funny enough, the reason for the constant noise wasn't even caused by most of the town's residents. No, all the chaos the town experiences on a daily basis was due to the Loud family. Consisting of ten sisters and their parents, the family seemed to wear their last name in pride, never failing to shake up wherever they went. They were good people, but when you have ten kids with different interests and personalities living with one another, then of course they'd make a ruckus.

It should also be noted that the Loud parents, Lynn and Rita Loud, worked until late at night, meaning the sisters were always by themselves for quite a long time. Yeah, just try telling a bunch of children who have the house to themselves to shut up…

Surprisingly though, no matter how many windows were shattered by them, everyone in Royal Woods knew that things could be much worse. While Lynn and Rita were at work, the rest of the siblings were looked after by the eldest Loud Sibling, Lori Loud. For the most part, Lori knew how to keep her sisters under control, running her home as if she was a drill sergeant. Rarely anything surprised the girl, for she knew her family like the back of her hand. Their interests, personalities, and what type of mischief were stuff Lori could identify with ease. It was because of her that the family has yet to get into any serious legal trouble.

Currently, the seventeen year old was doing what she always did on weekdays, watching over her sisters.

"Lynn! Stop playing floor hockey in the house!" The girl shouted at the fifth eldest Loud sister, Lynn Loud Jr. Sports were her life, a passion she took to the extreme. No matter where she was, she could often be seen playing some sort of sport, whether it was real or made up.

"Aw, c'mon Lori," Lynn whined. "The regional championships are coming up an I need to make sure my skills are up to snuff."

"I literally don't care. Everytime you play one of your ridiculous games here, you end up destroying something." Walking towards her younger sister, the blonde snatched the hockey stick from the brunette's hands. "No sports."

"Ugh, then what am I supposed to do?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"..." Groaning, the athlete began making her way to her room. Sighing, Lori was about to sit down, only for the sound of a small explosion to traverse through the house. Her older sister instincts kicking in, Lori made a mad dash towards the room shared by her two youngest sisters, Lily and Lisa Loud. Lisa was a prodigy, having several Nobel prizes for her work in the field of science. Strangely, she managed to accomplish all this despite being only four years old. Lily on the other hand was just a baby, not having developed her special talent yet. As such, Lori immediately knew which of the two caused the explosion.

"Lisa, what did I say about doing experiments while mom and dad are out?"

"Curses," the little genius muttered under her breath. "I was confident the formula would work this time."

"LISA!"

"Wha-" Turning around, the genius was greeted by the sight of her older sister glaring at her. "Ah, greetings sister unit. How may I assist you?"

"You can start by stopping whatever it is you're doing," the girl commanded. Normally, Lisa would just continue working, but she knew that despite her intellect, she couldn't disobey Lori. As such, she ceased working.

"Happy?"

"Very," Lori dryly replied.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh great, what is it now?" Lori moaned under her breath, recognizing the scream coming from the second oldest Loud sister, Leni Loud. Out of all the sisters, Leni was easily the nicest of the bunch. However, she was a bit dimwitted and had a major case of arachnophobia, so her screams were common in the house. Because of this, Lori usually dismissed her fellow blonde's problems, unless they were actually serious of course. "Leni, if that's a spider, have Luna kill it."

"On it luv," the musician and third oldest sister of the family said with a British accent that was obviously fake.

"No, it's not a spider," Leni told her sister, having calmed down. "It's only a boy. Sorry, he surprised me."

"Oh, whatever." Scoffing, Lori began making her way to the kitchen, only to freeze a second later. Did she just say there was a boy in the house? Running up to the bathroom, Lori swiftly opened the door and much to her surprise, Leni was right. Lying unconscious in the bathtub was a thirteen year old boy with white hair.

"AAAAHHH!"

With the eldest sister's screams filling the house, the rest of the Louds stopped what they were doing and went to check up on her.

"You ok Lori?" Luna asked, being the first to reach her.

"There's a boy in our bathroom," Lori hastily informed her, pointing to the bathtub. Luna gave a quick glance at her sister's face before turning her attention towards where she was pointing, her eyes widening upon noticing the boy.

"Dude...the hell? How'd he even get in? The window isn't busted…"

"Well, I was brushing my teeth when I saw this totes bright light," Leni began explaining, having still been in the bathroom before Lori barged through the door. "When it left, he was there."

"...So you're saying he teleported in?" Lori asked as she and Luna tilted their heads at the ditzy blond's claim.

"People don't just teleport Leni," Lucy, the fourth youngest sibling and the Loud House's resident goth said, her sudden arrival startling her three sisters. "Believe me, I've tried using teleportation spells in the past. Obviously, none of them worked."

"You sure about that?" Luna asked playfully, something Lucy didn't seem to notice for she continued to give her fifteen year old sister the same blank stare she always wore.

"Yes."

"But guys, it's true," Leni tried convincing them of her claim.

Lori continued to stare at her, questioning her sister's sanity. "Leni, he probably just opened the window, shined a light at you, and somehow slipped, knocking himself out."

"But the window didn't open…"

"You know what? We'll just ask him when he wakes up," Lori declared, knowing this would be the only way to end this stupid argument.

Luna shot the unconscious body a weary glance. "Uh… so what now?"

"Luna, go get Luan and some rope," Lori ordered. "Leni, I need you to help me move the body to the basement. Lucy, go get Lynn and make sure none of our younger sisters get anywhere near there."

"Woah, woah...we're going to tie him up?" Luna asked, not liking where this was going.

"Luna, the kid somehow broke into our house and I think we deserve to know why."

Lun sighed, realizing her sister was right. "You're right. I'll get the rope."

"Good. Leni, let's get moving before he wakes up."

"Okey dokey~"

0000

Restrained, that's how Lincoln felt right now. When he was engulfed by the explosion, he expected to be dead, in a black abyss where he couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. According to the scientists who've created him, there was believed to be some sort of afterlife after death, but as an artificial Theon, there was no way he'd ever go there. It was a destiny only for natural Theons, his kind didn't possess the souls necessary to go there…

But if that was true, then why could Lincoln feel something tightening around his limbs? Wait, how did he even know what he was feeling was coming from his arms and legs? And why was the dark abyss dissipating?

A small cough escaping his lips, Lincoln's eyes fluttered open a second later.

'So I'm not dead,' the boy thought to himself as he began analyzing the situation. Looking at his legs, he noticed they were tied up to the legs of a chair. With his legs tied up, Lincoln gently tried moving his arms, noticing they were tied up as well. Taking a peek at his surroundings, the boy ended up being more confused than he was before. Seeing as he was restrained, Lincoln believed himself to be in a prison, probably captured after he somehow survived the explosion. To him, that made the most sense. What didn't was that the prison he was supposedly in looked more like a basement than an actual place a nation would hold someone as dangerous as him. Also, what was with the rope? On Theo, rope was only used to restrain weaker objects. Seriously, he could definitely snap the rope restraining him right now. The thing was, he didn't want to just yet, for he wanted answers. Where was he? What happened while he was knocked out? Why was he only tied up using rope? And who were the five girls staring at him?

"Yo guys, he's waking up," Luna informed her other sisters.

"We can literally see that," Lori replied, rolling her eyes. Based on how she carried herself, Lincoln knew she was the one in charge.

"Can I hit him yet?" Lynn asked, twirling her baseball bat in her hand. Looks like Lincoln just found the person in charge of executing him. It kind of amused him that she looked to be his age since the people in charge of executions tended to be older.

Luna glared at her. "Lynn, no. We don't know if he's a pervert yet." Were they accusing him of being a pervert? The last time he checked, he was locked in a room for most of his life, the last place he was before passing out being in a warzone.

"A boy somehow got in our house and was found in the bathroom…" Lynn crossed her arms. "I think it's safe to say he's a pervert."

He was found in someone's house? Seriously, what's going on? Clearing his throat, Lincoln was going to get some answers. "...So, what now?"

"What now?" Lori questioned, wondering what motivated him to ask such a bizarre question. "Well we're going to ask you some questions and we want answers."

"Yeah, so you better start confessing," Luan, the fourth oldest sister added. Though she would normally crack a joke right about now as she was an aspiring comedian, even she knew now was not the time for such antics.

'So they want to know some Samiahian secrets,' Lincoln thought to himself, still under the belief he was being held prisoner (quite poorly) by the Adians. As the Alpha artificial Theon, Lincoln knew a bit about the Samiahian empire most didn't. Like most Theons who knew such top secret information though, he was not allowed to give it out to anyone who asks for it, his death actually being the preferred option. "Sorry, I've got nothing to say. You might as well kill me."

The Loud sisters immediately recoiled upon hearing this, Luna speaking up a second later. "Woah dude, we ain't going to kill you. We just want to know what you're doing in our house."

So he was in a house. This was certainly information Lincoln found valuable. It meant he could escape without any troubles. Judging by how each of the present sisters were acting, only Lynn seemed competent in a fight, and even then, she was obviously nowhere near skilled enough to face even the lowest ranking Samiahian soldiers.

"Sorry for intruding," Lincoln said. "How'd I end up here?"

"What do you mean 'how did I end up here?'" Lynn asked. This boy was starting to confuse her, something he was doing to the rest of her sisters as well. "YOU broke into OUR home, how can you possibly not know how you came in?"

"I think he's playing dumb," Luan spoke, causing Lincoln to shake his head.

"I'm not. I seriously have no idea how I got into your house. Wait, am I still at the Hunter Islands?"

Lori gave him a puzzled look. "Hunter Islands? What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's where I was last," Lincoln admitted, not believing this to be any sort of classified information. Surely they should know about the battle that happened there.

"See Lori, he did teleport!" Leni exclaimed, happy that Lincoln seemed to be confirming her theory.

"No he didn't Leni," Lori bluntly said before turning her attention back towards Lincoln. "Look, I'm not sure if you were drunk or hallucinating before, but you're certainly not at this 'Hunter Island' place you're babbling on about. You're in Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Royal Woods? Michigan?" This was Lincoln's first time hearing of such places, and he knew all the cities in both the Samiahian and Adian empires.

Luna shot him a worried look. "Guys, I think he must've hit his head pretty hard if he doesn't know what Michigan is when he's here.''

"He's probably just pretending," Lynn said with a scoff. "So, can I hit him now?"

Luna shot her sister a glare. " Lynn, no. Maybe we're just not asking the right questions."

"Ugh, fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

"..." Lincoln went silent, trying to think about what he could and could not tell these girls. They probably already knew he was a Samiahian, but did they know he was the Alpha? Most likely not. Come to think of it, Lincoln still didn't know if they were Samiahian or Adian. "...The last thing I remember was fighting during the invasion of the Hunter Islands. Next thing I know, a big explosion happens and I pass out."

"...I think he's crazy," Luan whispered to her sisters, them nodding in agreement. Analyzing the boy, she then noticed his shoulder pads. "Hey, those look pretty cool. Where'd you get them?"

Panicking, Lincoln looked at his chest and noticed he was still wearing his Invinsium armor, it somehow managing to survive an explosion of that calabar. Well, looks like they now know he was Samiahian. Adians never wore Invincium, instead choosing to wear armor made of metal known as Durium. Durium was nearly identical to Invincium, but it was lighter, making it better for mobility and underwater combat. It was less durable though. "...It was given to me due to my service."

Luan tilted her head. "Service?''

"In the Samiahian military," Lincoln replied. They had more than enough information to piece together he was someone important, so telling them how he got the Invinsium armor wasn't really a big deal to him. Keep in mind, he could escape whenever he wanted as well. "The fact it's made of Invincium should be a clear indicator of that."

"You're literally making no sense," Lori told him. "You're like what? Thirteen? There's no way you'd ever be accepted in the military. Also, we live with a genius and not once have we heard of this 'Invinsium' you're talking about. And Samiah? Where's that?''

"Have you all been living under a rock?" Lincoln asked them, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "You should know what Samiah is, it's one of two places on Thea you can live in."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I may suck at history, but I'm pretty sure there are more countries than that."

"Countries? What are those? If that's the Adian way of saying empire, then I can assure you there are only two that exist."

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on?" Leni asked. "What is Thea?"

Hearing this caused Lincoln's jaw to drop. How can someone not know what Thea is? It's literally the planet they were living on for crying out loud! Geez, it's like he was in a different universe...wait a second.

"Where was I when you found me?"

"Oh, oh, I can answer that," Leni shouted excitedly, clearly happy that she knew the answer. "You were, like, in our bathroom after this strange light began shining."

"Leni, for the last time, he didn't teleport!" Lori growled at her sister, tired of her nonsense. However, Lincoln began looking at her in interest. Was he seriously in another universe. Back on Thea, both Adian and Samiahian scientists were researching the possibility of the existence of other universes, so the concept of wasn't foreign to him. Now that he thought about it, the theory would explain why the girls didn't know about Thea or the two empires.

"Hey, what's the planet you live on called?"

"Earth, where you should come back to," Luan replied before chuckling at her pun. "Get it?"

"Heh, that was a good one," Luna remarked. Lincoln was more focused on what they said though to even pay attention to the joke. Earth? He's never heard of a planet of that name before.

"You're kidding, right?" Lincoln asked, only for the girls to shake their heads. Looks like he somehow managed to do what most scientists back in his world could only dream of accomplishing. Well, looks like he no longer needed to hide his capabilities. "Nira, identify our current location."

Nira was an AI installed in his suit, allowing it to perform certain actions when Lincoln couldn't manually have the suit do them himself. In addition, it worked like a GPS, knowing all landmarks, both Adian and Samiahian.

 _"Identifying… current location unknown."_

"Did that thing just talk?" Lori asked her sisters. She was used to her cellphone doing so, but a metal piece of clothing? Not at all…

"Identify if we're still on Thea."

 _"Identifying… we are no longer on Thea."_

Lincoln began sulking upon hearing the news. "Oh man, emperor Trystane's going to kill me…"

 _"That he is."_

"Not helping…"

As Lincoln spoke with his AI, the five sisters stood silent, not knowing what to make of the situation. What was a thirteen year old doing with this sort of technology?

"...Well, this is awkward…" Lincoln stated, causing the girls to look at him again. "Looks like I did teleport here…"

Leni smiled joyfully. "Yay! I was right!"

"I'm not sure if we can say that yet," Luna said rubbing the back of her head. Lynn meanwhile shot the Alpha a glare.

"I still think he's crazy…"

"Hey, why don't we get Lisa to do some of her sciency stuff on him?" Leni suggested. "You know, to see if he's, like, lying or something.

"Well, if this Lisa can compare my DNA to your species, then I think you should call her over," Lincoln said, agreeing with the sixteen year old.

"She could also see if he just has a concussion…" Luan added, still not buying the whole 'I come from another universe' story.

Realizing this was the only way to find out what was wrong with the boy, Lori decided to take Leni's suggestion. "Fine. Luan, go get Lisa. The rest of us will make sure he doesn't try anything funny.''

Nodding, the comedian went to get their genius sister, wanting to shed some light on the mysterious boy's arrival.

0000

"So, got anything sis?" Lynn asked as Lisa began comparing the blood sample she took from Lincoln to that of a regular human.

"Impossible…" The prodigy exclaimed as she continued to analyze the samples. While they were nearly identical, there was enough differences in Lincoln's DNA sequence to classify him as a completely different species if she wanted to. "Leni, you said you found him after a bright light appeared in the bathroom facility, correct?"

The second oldest sister nodded her head. "Yep."

"Well, I do not know how to say this, but the specimen you've bought is certainly not human."

"Is that what you call your kind?" Lincoln asked her.

"Indeed. What is it that you refer to your species as?"

"Theons."

"Incredible! So different universes really do exist. You must tell me everything about this Thea place you speak of!"

"Wait? He's not crazy?" Lynn asked in disbelief.

"Science says otherwise," Lisa replied before looking at Lincoln. "Now, I have so much to ask you…"

"So, he's really from another universe…" Luna said before taking a seat on the basement floor.

Lynn joined her shortly after. "According to brainzilla, he is."

"I-I-I don't even know how I'm supposed to react to that," Luan mumbled to them, sitting next to them. Seeing all her sisters seated, Leni decided to do so as well. As for Lori, there was only one thing going through her mind, for she was pretty sure Lisa was going to keep him here for a while as she would definitely want to know more about him.

"What am I going to tell mom and dad?"

0000

 **Author's note 2: don't forget to tell me who you want Lincoln to end up with in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Worlds Combine

**Author's note: Guess who's back? Back again? It's me, Fire Slash bringing you the next chapter of 'Artificial.' The reason it took me so long to update is due to me being in college and writer's block. Anyways, thanks for being patient and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. Pairings are still being decided so let me know your suggestions in the comments.**

 **With that being said, I won't keep you any longer. Review and enjoy :-)**

 _ **Cycles since Lincoln was born: 1**_

' _Sometimes when I'm out in the field, I wonder if we're really doing the right thing. Are we truly defending our home, or are we simply attempting world domination at this point? Are the Adians actually the savages Lord Trystane makes them out to be? The thoughts never last long though, for thinking about such things only hinders me. After all, I'm an artificial. I should only focus on serving the emperor until I'm eventually killed. After all, that was why I was created…'_

0000

 _Time: 351,000 Cycles (1 Cycle= 1 Earth Year)_

 _Location: Wellsburg, Samiah (Dimension 427)_

" _Sir, we have an urgent case. One of our artificials was injured in combat."_

" _And? Just run them by the machine."_

" _They've all been taken up. The battle at Wellsburg seriously took a number out of our troops."_

" _Then just put the damn thing out of its misery."_

" _Sir, it's the Alpha who was injured. He's missing both an arm and a leg."_

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?! Dispose one of the other artificials and have him take their place."_

" _Understood."_

' _I fucked up,' Lincoln thought to himself, drifting in and out of consciousness, managing to hear that little exchange between the scientist and medical staff. Lying on a stretcher, he knew what was coming up, and it scared him to no end. If there was one thing artificial Theons feared more than failing a mission, it was coming back from one severely wounded. 'I should've noticed the bomb. If anyone should have, it was me.'_

 _Back in the outskirts of Wellsburg, a large city located at the southern portion of Samiah, Lincoln had been helping Samiahian troops push out the invading Adian troops, them having chosen to attack the city on that particular day. The boy had managed to aid his allies in driving away the opposing forces, but right when it seemed the Adians were about to leave, a galeforce rider, the Adian counterpart to the Samiahian's aerial-wing, dropped a massive explosion right where he was fighting. Now, if the bomb released a burst of energy created by superheating Ignium, then he would've been fine. However, the Adians relied on some good ol' fashioned bursters, a more primitive means of attacking. Busters, like gunpowder, explode when heated, releasing a massive explosion of energy nearly as powerful as Earth's strongest atomic bomb. However, they had a much smaller radius and a larger survival rating than even the smallest Ignium bombs, hence why they were hardly used. As such, Lincoln knew the Adians had predicted he would come to the city. He could only absorb Ignium, nothing else. Why else would they use such an outdated weapon when superior and cheaper options existed? Worst part about this was he wasn't wearing his armor at the time, attempting to absorb enemy fire before the bomb exploded. It was a timed attack, and a very damn good one. The Aidans surly put a lot of effort into trying to eliminate him, though sadly for them, he was only robbed of his right arm and half of his right leg instead of his life. How he was still alive, he didn't know. Probably someone saved him before he bled out..._

 _Thankfully, Lincoln and his squadron of artificials were able to make it so even if they fell in battle, the Adians had no way of winning Wellsburg. At least, not at the moment..._

 _*BANG!*_

 _Hearing the sound of a Ignium gun fired, Lincoln unconsciously shuddered, knowing full well an artificial was killed. This was the way artificials were disposed of, Ignium guns disintegrating most organic matter shot by their beams. It was cheap and clean, the only two factors which mattered when dealing with an artificial._

" _Strap him up real tight," he heard the scientist order the medics. "We don't want him moving around. He'll get fucked up if he does."_

 _Finally regaining all of his senses, Lincoln groaned upon noticing he was on an operating table, his arms, legs, head, and body being restrained by Invincium shackles. Above him was what was known as a Constructor. Theon technology's quite advanced compared to Earth's. While Earth was still using barley functional mechanical limbs to replace missing ones, both Adio and Samiah have discovered a way to rapidly grow cells, allowing them to practically regenerate an individual's limb. That was what the Constructor does, though it should be noted the machine can't restore vital/complex limbs or organs such as a head or a heart. Science on Theon has yet to reach that level unfortunately._

 _Even though the machine was going to give Lincoln another chance at the battlefield, it still scared him? Why? Well, despite what one might think, regrowing large chunks of cells was an extremely painful process. Regrowing them requires the regeneration of certain nerves, which when in a disturbed state, causes the individual to feel an enormous amount of pain. It was like forcefully moving around broken arm until the machine finishes its job. In addition, the Constructor releases immense amount of heat to help seal the limb, similar to how exposing a wound to fire helps close it, except instead of closing wounds, it helps form the limb's shape. When one normally undergoes this process, they're put under the effects of sleeping gas that prevents them from feeling a thing. Sadly, that stuff doesn't come cheap, so artificials have to go through the process without the aid of the gas. Feeling as if you're being burned alive while having a broken limb… no words can describe the level of torture the fake Theons must undergo whenever they lose a body part. If they weren't forced to stay alive by the Samiahian Empire, you can bet Lincoln and several other artificials would've offed themselves at this point. To bad the empire has a way in making sure they'd never do that…_

" _Stand back, I'm firing it up." The scientist and medical staff moving out of the way, Lincoln clenched his eyes shut, attempting to brace himself for what's to come. He knows though that it's all for naught though, for his body never seemed to get used to the pain. A few second later, the tip of the Constructor began lighting up before a blast of white energy struck what was left of his arm. Feeling the machine do its magic, Lincoln let loose a loud, high pitched scream._

 _Funny enough, his wasn't the only scream which echoed throughout the chamber, nor was his even remotely the loudest..._

0000

 _Time: Present_

 _Location: Earth (Dimension 1)_

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn watched as Lisa took time to take in Lincoln's physical appearance, unable to comprehend what was happening. None of them could wrap their heads around the fact the boy was from another universe. So many questions flooded their heads, like how did he get here? Why was this kid fighting in a war when he seemed to be Lynn's age? What were they going to do now? What clothes should they buy him?

Ok, the last one was only what Leni was thinking about. A kid from another universe didn't bother her like it did with the others. It just meant she could learn what type of clothing was popular in that Theo place he was rambling about earlier. At least, that's how she saw it. She never bothered with any of that sciency stuff. It confused her to no end.

"...Are you still going to keep me trapped down here, or can I be released now?" Lincoln asked the girls, snapping them back to reality. Glancing at one another, the girls began to discuss amongst themselves if it was really alright to let him go.

"So...what do you want to do?" Luna asked.

"I think we should let him go," Leni answered. "He looks like, totes uncomfortable."

Lynn shot her sisters a concerned look. "And what's stopping him from killing us afterwards? We know nothing about this guy. Maybe he's working for some Hitler type dude."

"I have to agree," Lori admitted. "I don't exactly trust that he won't do anything to us."

"Yeah, let's 'knot' let him go," Luan voiced her opinion, laughing at her pun. "Haha, get it?"

Luna moaned in annoyance. "Geez dude, that was a stinker. You were on such a roll as well…"

"Ugh, everyone's a critic."

"If you're worried about me harming any of you, I can guarantee I won't do anything of that sort," Lincoln told them. "...Unless you try to kill me of course."

"Yeah? Why should we believe you?" Lynn challenged the boy, gripping her bat tighter than before.

"If I wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be talking right now."

"You realize you're tied up, right?" Lynn questioned him as if he were stupid.

Lincoln nodded. Before any of the girls could say anything, a somewhat soft snapping sound echoed around room before the boy raised his hands, revealing he had broken the rope once binding his arms together. This greatly shocked the girls, especially seeing as he continued to have the same facial expression throughout the process, one which was neutral. It seemed the rope wasn't even strong enough to make him struggle for freedom.

"I believe this is sufficient proof of my intentions," Lincoln told the stunned girls. "As I've said, if I wanted you harmed, I would've done something by now. If you want, you can tie me back up. I won't resist."

"Unbelievable, it appears a Theon's body vastly differs from ours on a scale much larger than I initially thought," Lisa remarked, being the first to recover. "Tell me, can you be classified as a typical member of your species?"

"..." Lincoln mentally questioned if he should even answer that question. The truth was, a normal Theon would've struggled with breaking out if they were in his shoes. However, he didn't want to tell her about artificial Theons. He still didn't know these people. Eh, looks like he'll have to extend the truth. "Somewhat. My training has made me stronger than most fully grown Theons."

"Fascinating. Mind if I ask you several thousand questions? I wish to accumulate as much knowledge about your world as I can. Interdimensional travel is already a scientific breakthrough as it is, but a chance at learning about a new world is something I cannot pass up."

"Hold up!" Lori shouted, grabbing the young boy's attention. "If you could've done that at any time, why didn't you do so earlier?"

"Simple, I wanted to access the situation," Lincoln replied. "When I woke up, I knew nothing about any of you. You could've been enemies. As such, I took caution when dealing with you. If you were really opponents of mine, then you probably had weapons on you, so snapping the ropes early on would've been stupid. Instead, I would've engaged you in meaningless conversation, making it seem like I was trying to get information from you, but in reality, I would be thinking of how to escape using what's around me."

The girls' mouths dropped upon hearing such a well thought out plan coming from a thirteen year old, except for Lisa who began to develop a soft smile on her face. Just by that plan alone, she could tell Lincoln was quite intelligent, which was good for her research. The more information her specimen could provide her, the better.

"It appears you're quite the tactician," the little genius complimented. "Are you such in your world's armed services?"

"Somewhat. I'm a field leader. I listen to orders, make adjustments to their plans if I see they missed something, and I fight alongside my comrades."

'Field leader… I assume it's his world's version of a squadron leader.'

"Woah dude. Seems like you have a lot of stories you can tell," Luna remarked, continuously eying the boy. The fact that someone younger than her was forced to take on such responsibilities was messed up in her eyes.

Giving her an unreadable glance, Lincoln simply nodded in agreement.

"Hey, maybe he can meet Pop-pop!" Leni cheerfully injected herself back into the conversation. "He fought in a war."

Lori groaned. "Leni, we literally got bigger things to worry about, like what are we going to do with him now?"

"That's...true," Luan admitted. "It's not like we can return him to his world…" Luan shot Lisa a questioning glance. "Right?"

"Science on Earth has not advanced that far yet," Lisa responded before addressing their captive. "I assume it's the same for your world as well seeing as you do not recall how you came here?"

"Yeah. Interdimensional travel is an idea that's only been toyed with."

"I see…"

"So, do we, like, send him to an adoption center or something?" Luna asked, only for Lisa to shake her head.

"That is not a recommended course of action," Lisa told her. "Our alien friend here-"

"You can call me Lincoln," the boy informed the girls. Usually, no one really referred to him by his name other than a certain government official who occasionally kept him company, but seeing as these girls were referring to one another so casually, he had no issue allowing them to call him by his name.

"Lincoln here has no records of him on Earth," Lisa continued. "He doesn't exist."

"How can he not exist if he's, like, in front of us?" Leni asked, causing Lisa to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"While he may exist physically, no country has any information about him. There's also the problem with him most likely wanting to return to his universe, which as a soldier, he must want to."

Lincoln nodded in confirmation. "I'd like to return home. I need to continue fighting."

"Understood. Sending him to an adopted family will hinder him from doing so as he'd need the resources to do so, something most families don't have. There's also the fact he's culturally uneducated."

"So what do you recommend we do?" Lori asked.

"Simple, until he's able to return home, we'll serve as his caretakers."

The room became silent for a few moments, no one willing to speak.

"What?" Luna asked, breaking the silence.

Lori sighed. "Lisa, you do realize there's twelve of us already living in this house, right? And that's not even counting all of Lana's pets."

"I understand your concern elder sibling, but the sacrifice of a few extra dollars-"

"More like a few thousand dollars-"

"...The sacrifice of some money is worth all the knowledge I can gain from him."

"He isn't a lab animal Lisa," Luan informed her sister. "He's a human."

"I'm actually a Theon," Lincoln interjected.

"Same thing!"

"Again, I have taken all factors into consideration. As I've mentioned before, he can't be sent to an adoption center due to his need to return home. Handing him over to a government agency will not be advised as well for if they discover he's not human, they will want to dissect him. With them and myself being the only two who can help him, keeping him here is the best course of action."

"But he's a BOY, and we're a house of GIRLS," Lynn remarked. "He'll probably perve on us once he gets the chance."

"I assure you, I won't do such a thing," Lincoln stated, trying to calm the athlete.

"If he does, you have my permission to hit him."

"...I don't like it, but you're right," Lori said with a groan. "BUT, we need to get mom and dad's permission first and that will not be easy whatsoever."

"I will take care of all this."

Lincoln, having listened to the conversation, shot the girls a smile. "I appreciate you offering me housing until I am able to return home."

"As long as you cooperate in helping me learn more about your world, I have no issues doing so."

"Tell that to mom and dad's wallet," Luan snarked, causing Luna to chuckle.

"I agree to your terms." Well, he wasn't going to tell her everything he knew, just enough to satisfy the young genius's curiosity. "As a sign of good faith, I will hand over all my weapons to you." Knowing full well none of the girls even knew how to operate his gun and armor, he stood up and began unstrapping his armor. Once he did so, he handed it over to Lori, who upon receiving it, nearly fell over.

"This thing literally weighs a ton! How do you walk in this?"

"Training."

"...Ok then. Lynn, help me move this thing."

"You got it."

As the two moved the suit of armor to the closest corner, Luna, Luan, and Lisa watched Lincoln pat himself down, his face showing signs of worryment.

"Uh, what's wrong dude?" Luna asked.

"I think I dropped my gun."

"...Your gun?"

"My weapon. It superheats Igneum to shoot a laser which can disintegrate any organic material it hits."

"Igneum? I assume that's a mineral native to your world?" Lisa asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"WHAT!? WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT ON YOU!?" Lori screeched.

"I'm a soldier. It'd be stupid if I didn't have one on me."

"It might've dropped when he arrived at our bathroom," Luna stated. "So, how does this weapon look like?"

"While not activated, it takes the shape of a small blue cube. Otherwise, it looks like this. Nira, display a hologram of a model 253."

"Displaying model of 253." Doing as what it was told, the AI had a hologram appear in front of the armor, showcasing the image of a medium sized raygun.

"I'm going to get it before one of our younger siblings blow themselves up with it," Lori stated before making her way to the stairs. "You guys make sure he doesn't leave the basement. I don't want him upstairs until mom and dad get back."

"Gotcha." Twirling her bat, Lynn made sure her eyes never left the intruder while Lori began to find the weapon.

0000

During the older sisters' interrogation of Lincoln, Lucy was making sure Lily and six year old twins Lola and Lana were kept as far away from the basement as possible. Lori had instructed her to do so, not knowing Lincoln's true intentions. He did just randomly appear in their bathroom after all.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on or what?" Lola asked impatiently, Lucy not having told them, another thing Lori requested of her.

"Sorry, I can't," Lucy told her. "Lori's orders."

"Ugh, what kind of secret is she keeping if she's hiding in the basement to do so?"

"I don't know, but I gotta pee," Lana stated, causing Lucy to sigh.

"Sigh, I'll walk you to the bathroom to make sure you don't try sneaking off to the basement. Lola, you're coming with me."

"Oh come on! Why can't I stay here?"

"...I trust you to stay put less than I trust Lisa to run an experiment on me."

"What?! I wouldn't run away."

Ignoring her sister, Lucy grabbed both twins by the hands and led them to the bathroom. When they got there, Lucy and Lola waited outside as Lana went in. Doing her business, she exited the bathroom shortly after.

"Hey guys, check out what I found!"

Both Lola and Lucy tilting their heads in confusion, Lana held out her hand, showing them a strange blue cube. "It was in the bathtub."

"Ew, it's so dirty," Lola remarked. "It's probably Lisa's. I should go return it to her."

Lucy grabbed the pageant lover before she could leave the bathroom. "After she's done downstairs."

"You're no fun whatsoever." Lola groaned. "Lisa's younger than us, how come she can be in on the secret?"

"Lisa's smarter than dad and not a blabbermouth like you," Lana casually said, scratching her head.

"I AM NOT A-"

Before she could finish, the sound of someone running up the stairs caused her to stop talking, a visibly panicked Lori appearing a second later. "Listen up, because this is very important. Have any of you seen a weird blue cube around?"

"Uh, yeah," Lana responded before holding out the cube. "Why?"

Swiping the item out of the mechanic's hands, the oldest sister released a sigh of relief. "Whew, thank goodness."

"What's so important about the stupid cube anyways?" Lola asked, wanting to integrate her sister.

"I'll explain later! Right now, I need to go back downstairs and call mom and dad." With that, Lori began running back down the stairs, heading to the basement.

"At least we'll be brought into the loop soon," Lana said to Lola.

"Ugh, but I don't wanna wait!"

"Sigh, that's all you can do for now."

0000

Despite having a larger than average family, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud lived quite normal lives, Lynn being a chef and Rita being a dentist. This was perhaps why the two immediately left their jobs upon receiving a call from their oldest daughter, urging them to come home due to an emergency. Of course, their children had their own 'emergencies' from time to time, them being the type to exaggerate, but as a result, they knew it was something big based on Lori's tone. This wasn't the tone she used when she was overreacting over a lost dress or accidently applying the wrong makeup, this was one she only used whenever she really did need their help. The only problem was they had no idea what was going on, Lori refusing to share anything until they got home.

It was safe to say that once they got home and saw Lori, they immediately began asking questions.

"What happened Lori, is everything ok?" Rita asked her daughter as she and Lynn Sr. attempted to figure out what was wrong. Based on the fact there were no tears in her eyes, the two could assume none of their children were hurt.

"W-well, uh, it's just better if I show you."

Lynn Sr. tilted his head to the side. "Show us?"

Giving them a simple nod, Lori directed them towards the basement. When they arrived downstairs, they were greeted with the sight of all their elder daughters surrounding a white haired boy, Lynn Jr. holding a bat.

"Honey...why is there a boy in our basement?" Lynn Sr. asked. This was the last thing he was expecting, and he wasn't afraid to admit his family was possibly the most abnormal one in the world.

"He's what I called you about," Lori responded, shuffling in place. "Gosh this is going to be hard to explain…"

"It's a story that's out of this world," Luan joked, chuckling at her pun. Normally, Lynn Sr, being a fan of her puns himself, would've laughed. However, without having any context, he simply settled for a confused look.

"I believe these two are your parents?" Lincoln asked. Glancing at the boy, both parents were actually quite surprised at his well spokenness.

"Yeah," Lori responded. "Lincoln, this is are mom and dad. Mom, dad, this is Lincoln… he's not from around here."

"Oh, then where does he live and why is he here among all places?"

"He…"

"Comes from another world," Lynn Jr. answered, earning a glare from the blonde. "What? You were taking too long…"

"Heh, that was a good one," Lynn Sr. said with a chuckle.

"She's actually being serious," Lisa informed them, causing their eyes to widen. Lisa wasn't one to joke. "What you are looking at is a specimen from Theo, a world located in another dimension. We found him unconscious in the bathroom and before you say anything, the window wasn't touched."

"Lisa, that's impossible," Rita stated. "Different dimensions don't exist."

"That's what modern science has told us until now, but Lincoln is proof that multiple realities exist. I recently took a DNA sample of him and it while extremely close, it isn't one which is human."

"..." At this point, the two parents didn't know how to react. To them, this seemed as one big joke, but none of their children were laughing. In addition, they've never seen the boy before in their lives.

"I assume you'll require proof that I am telling the truth, correct?" Lisa asked.

"I-I don't think there's anything you can do to prove this," Rita answered. "It's too bizarre for me to believe in."

"Very well then, allow me to prove Lincoln's heritage to you." Turning around, Lisa pointed a finger towards the now destroyed rope. "Exhibit A: my elder siblings had tied him up due to them thinking he was a thief or pervert and he managed to snap the rope with his bare hands. Ask anyone here and they'll tell you this." Rita and Lynn Sr. glanced at the other girls, who all nodded in confirmation. Lisa then continued her explanation, aiming her attention towards the armor. "Exhibit B: the specimen brought to us a unique metal, one not on the periodic table." She then pointed at the cube, the girls having placed it in the same corner as the armor. "Exhibit C: That cube and suit of armor possess technology not from this world. Lincoln, if you don't mind, could you activate Nira?"

"Sure. Nira, display a hologram of this room."

" _Understood_ ," the robotic voice said, startling the two parents. " _Presenting hologram of current location_." Once it said that, a beam of blue light shot out from the chest piece, a 3D image of the entire room hovering above the protective suit.

"The cube can turn into a weapon," Lisa nonchalantly told her parents, who's shock from the hologram only rose. "He has it on him because he's a soldier."

"Soldier? At such a young age?"

"The people of Theo have an enrollment age lower than ours."

"..." Having heard Lisa's explanation, both Lynn Sr. and Rita didn't know how to react. Part of them still didn't believe their daughters while another part of them pitied the boy who was fighting a war at such a young age.

"Final Exhibit," Lisa stated as she pointed to a camera located on the top of the ceiling, snapping them back to reality. "Video proof that he didn't use the window to enter our house." Taking out her phone, Lisa began showing them a video. At first, nothing was happening on camera, only a visual of the bathroom being present. However, a few seconds later, a blue light began flashing in the middle of the tub before expanding enough to cover the camera's view. When it disappeared, Lincoln was there, Leni entering the place shortly after.

"...Alright, let's assume he IS from another world…" Rita said. "...What do we do now?"

"As I told my siblings, we cannot hand him over to an adoption center due to his scientific value. If you wish to preserve his life, which I assume you wish to, you will not hand him over to the government. Unfortunately, they are the only ones besides myself who have a shot at returning him to his world. This leaves us with only one sensible option, we take him in ourselves. In exchange for information, I shall aid him in returning to his world."

"..." Again, the two adults were stunned into silence. A few moments went by before either could say something.

"...I'm not sure if we can take care of another child," Lynn Sr. admitted. "There's a lot of things we'd need to do and we don't really have the money for another child…"

"I understand, which is why I'm willing to pitch in," Lisa stated, causing her parents to raise their eyebrows. "Since he doesn't exist, I'll simply hack into the government and add his information, stating that we adopted him from another country. Creating all the legal papers will be no issue for me."

"Can she do that?" Luna asked Luan, only to receive a nod in response.

"Yep. We did it once to prank the president. Good times."

"In terms of our financial situation, I am willing to compromise. I'll give you half of my earnings."

Normally, one would question how a toddler gained money, but this was Lisa Loud, multiple Nobel Prize winner, scientist, and teacher at a university. The thing was, she was super stingy about her money, having installed security systems around the safe she keeps her money in.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Weren't you saving that money for a new lab?"

"I was… but letting Lincoln leave is something I cannot allow to happen. He's the key to the biggest scientific breakthrough that'll ever happen. I'll willing to take drastic measures to ensure I do not lose my specimen."

"...You'll make sure to help him return to his world, right?" Rita asked the genius.

"Yes."

"Then, I guess he can stay as long as he doesn't cause trouble," Lynn Sr. said, although very hesitant. While he wasn't comfortable with a boy in the house, the fact is that Lisa was right, he wouldn't be safe anywhere else. "Just get all the legal stuff down."

"Understood. While I do so, would you all mind informing the rest of this development?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Lori replied.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have a government to hack into." With that, Lisa began walking down the stairs, leaving the rest of her family behind with Lincoln.

"...Thank you for taking me in," Lincoln told them. "I appreciate it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be sure to be on my best behavior."

"N-no problem," Lynn Sr. responded. "We'll be holding you to your promise though."

"As to be expected."

Unknown to Lincoln or the Loud family, this decision would end up changing their lives forever...


End file.
